Just as long as we're together
by Kat097
Summary: LyraWill. They finally are together, even though it took them a lifetime to get there.


A/N: This is my first dark materials fic. We all want Lyra and Will to find each other but that ain't gonna happen. But here is my fic where they do. But not in the way you may think

Just as long as we're together.

Lyra looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom.  80 years and counting… her grey hair was messy and her wrinkled hands lay on the sheet. Her husband looked down at her

"Lyra, my love…"

"Don't say a word Richard."

"I love you."

"I love you too. But this can't be helped. Look after the children"

"I will."

Diamond tears fall from her husbands face and he smiles

"I know you never… There was another wasn't there?"

"What?"

"I could see it. We loved each other but there was a place in your heart I couldn't reach."

"Yes…"

"Who was he?"

"Will… he was Will. We… were never meant to be. He's probably dead now."

"You led a long and happy life Lyra. I love you. I always will. But if he is dead too… don't wait for me.  Go to him. Go into the field without me."

"Richard… I love you so much"

He smiled gently

"Go… I love you with the whole of my heart and I want to see you happy.  And if that can't be in this world then let it be in the next."

He bent and kissed her forehead and stroked her hand, which was held tenderly in his.

Lyra looked at him one last time and smiled

"Tell the children I love them."

"Will do."

"Richard?"

"Yes?"

"I love you with the whole of this world."

"And you love Will with every other."

"You aren't…"

"Angry? No.  I also had another.  We were about eight at the time but I never forgot her.  I think everyone has another deep down." 

Pantalaimon looked at her and licked her cheek

"Let's go Lyra. He and Kirjava are waiting for us. We en't supposed to be here no more. Richard squeezed her hand and she closed her eyes. 

Which never reopened.

Lyra stood on the shore of a sea.  Her bright blond hair was back, replacing the grey.  Her sparkling eyes replaced fading ones. The boatman looked at her

"You're back."

"Yes."

"Coming aboard?"

"Yes please." 

She hopped lightly onto the boat and they sailed across the lake.  The boatman glanced at her

"The young man…"

"Will."

"Yes… he's been waiting for some time now…"

"He's waiting for me?"

"Yes"

She smiled and looked across the dark water.  The far shore was looming ever closer.  As they landed she jumped onto the ground and thanked the boatman.  He sailed away and she looked around.

"Will?"

Silence. Then a small cry

"Lyra?"

"Will!"

He stood. Tall and handsome, Lyra's heart nearly burst with joy to see him.  They watched each other then he held out his arms. 

She ran to him

As Lyra flung herself into his mars Will swung her round, laughing and crying.

"Oh Lyra! Lyra, my love!"

As they pulled apart Lyra wiped the tears from his cheek.

"What did you do?" she asked. He smiled

"I married. I had one girl."

"I married. Two boys." They held each other, aching with love.  Lyra looked up at him

"Shall we go?" he nodded and took her hand. 

"How long did you wait?"

"Two years…"

"You waited that long?"

"I would have waited longer."

They had reached a tall stone when something large landed in front of them.   

"Gracious Wings!" Lyra cried. The harpy stared at her

"Lyra? Is that really you? And Will too!"

Lyra tried to kiss her but her ethereal face went straight through the harpy's.

"I will guide you." She said and flew down a dark tunnel.  

When they reached the opening Gracious Wings stopped

"I must leave you here." 

"Thankyou Gracious Wings."

"My child, I am so happy to see you again." she bowed, smiled and flew away. Lyra and Will looked at each other.

"Will… I love you. I'll never forget that day when we first said that.  I always hoped... that somehow.... you would find a way into my world. And it was un-sealable… so we could have been together forever. I cried for days after you left.  I never thought I'd see you again." Tears flooded her eyes and rolled slowly down her cheeks

"Me neither.  But we're together now. And I'll never ever let go. Never. I always sensed you at the garden."

"I sensed you too. I tried talking but you couldn't hear me. Oh Will…"

 And for a moment, they were no longer dead. They were two children, sitting on grass. Will kissed her over and over again and she smiled.

"Let's go Will… Let's go and see everyone.  Mr Scoresby, your father, Roger… everyone."

He nodded.

They clasped hands and stepped through the opening. Lyra felt happiness rise in her chest.  A bubbling laugh escaped her mouth, as they looked long at each other.

Before, still hand in hand, they burst into air.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aw! Bless! I cried when I read the end of the Amber Spyglass. Lyra and Will had the forbidden love of all time.  I normally only write FF and Harry Potter stories.

I hope you enjoyed it

Lotsa luv

Katie


End file.
